Yo sólo quería decirte
by Salustia Galahed
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando sólo quieres decir algo y el destino cambia tu percepción del sentido “querer”? Una conversación puede tornarse en algo más que eso. One-shot.Femslash.


_Este fanfic es femslash, no tiene ningún elemento fuerte, pero es necesario avisar. A quien no le agrade éste tipo de cosas, bueno, ya saben... mejor no lean._

**Yo... sólo quería decirte...**

Espera, tengo que hablar contigo-cualquier pretexto era bueno. La detuve agarrándola de la muñeca, sus mejillas palidecieron un poco pero era necesario que lo supiera. No había nadie alrededor-yo... sólo te quería decir...

Lo lamento-me interrumpió con una hermosa voz distante y ronca por la vergüenza-yo sé que... tal vez he sido muy... en verdad-dijo sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas-lamento haberte hecho sentir mal a veces, no era mi intención alejarte y mucho menos hacerte pensar que te podría hacer daño. Es sólo que me trataba de defender de tus comentarios sarcásticos- dijo esto último en un tono peligrosamente suave.

¿De qué hablas?-dije enojada. Sabía a lo que se refería pero no lo quería aceptar. La verdad tenía razón: yo había sido la culpable.

sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero¡vamos! Yo sé que eres muy lista, no te hagas la inocente.

¡Por Morgan le Fay, no sé a lo que quieres llegar-sus incoherencias me empezaban a frustrar, y eso que me enojo fácilmente- pero sea lo que sea, eso ya no importa más. Por favor¡olvídalo!. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa- dije esquivando la conversación.

Pero... -la silencié poniendo uno de mis blancos dedos en sus rojos labios. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que contrariar a todos¿por qué siempre creer que sabe hasta lo que uno piensa? Aunque en ése momento ni yo sabía lo que pensaba. Me acerqué más a ella para poder parecer más intimidadora, cosa que me sale muy bien.

Sólo escúchame-dije casi en un susurro. Ella asintió-yo... sólo te quería decir... -comencé con mis ojos grises brillando por la emoción, mientras que mis dedos resbalaban hasta tomarle la barbilla para que me mirara directamente. La verdad sus impactantes ojos verdes me dejaban anonadada. Me mareé, no me quería entregar a los impulsos frenéticos que sentía por... ¿besarla?. No, sólo quería que me escuchara, pero a decir verdad, ya eran bastantes las cosas que quería.

No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que nos estábamos acercando cada vez más. Ya no podía sentir nada más que su agitada respiración y la necesidad de rozar su suave boca... pero en eso se oyeron los tacones cercanos de una profesora (N¡obviamente!) y nos separamos bruscamente. De hecho, me di cuenta que yo fui la que me separé, porque sin pensarlo la tenía contra la fría pared, tal vez para que no se me escapara.

Actuamos como si nada. Sólo éramos dos estudiantes "charlando" en un pasillo¿qué tenía de malo?...bueno, tal vez que ella era griffindor y yo, slytherin. Oh¿por qué había tenido que ser ella de ésa horrible casa? (N: no se ofendan.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado los pasos, ya había pensado lo suficiente como para saber bien qué hacer.

Yo... sólo te quería decir que una acción vale más que mil palabras-y atraje su boca hacia la mía, oh! Su añorada boca!. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder; o por lo menos, eso esperaba yo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y creo que en un momento trató de separarse de mí, pero no la solté... quería que ése momento durara para siempre. Siempre me gustaba tener el control de las cosas. Terminó por ceder y me abrazó. Yo acariciaba su hermoso cabello rojizo, que contrastaba con el mío negro noche. Bajó una mano a mi delgada cintura, y pensé por un momento que al fin alguien me había correspondido en el amor, aunque éste fuera prohibido.

Y pensar que yo sólo quería decir una cosa¿Me prestas tu libro de encantamientos?.

**  
**

**Nota: todos los demás slyterins tenían desbalagados sus libros (como yo), y ella era a la única griffindor que se lo podría pedir (ya saben que era muy buena en la materia y eso... según) Ya sé que es una extraña pareja, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez se verían bien (ojalá que sí se hayan dado cuenta quiénes son. Éste es un fic adaptado de una historia que escribí en una aburrida clase de historia, (¡vaya que pleonasmo!) No, no se crean. La verdad, la historia es muy importante. (?). En fin, espero que me escriban qué tal me quedó. Gracias Harly Grace por tu apoyo!**

**Con mis más sinceras palabras: Salustia Galahed. **

**Se me olvidaba lo más importante: los dos personajes son de J.K.R. (bueno, y lo que "supongan" conocido)**


End file.
